


Another World

by ReaderWriterPoet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And So Is Levi, Crossing Parallels, Except There is Only One Levi, F/M, May be slightly OOC, Mikasa Is Always a Badass, Parallel Universes, Sasha likes food no matter what world she's in, Two Versions of Everyone Hince the Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderWriterPoet/pseuds/ReaderWriterPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is a normal girl. Until a man, Levi, moves across from her. Her attraction is clear. His odd attention of her is obvious. An AU on Attack on Titan. With a surprising twist. Two parallel worlds. And Mikasa is needed to save one. Rated T for story line, but I'm rating it M for future battles and shipping encounters. Posted on Fanfiction.net under same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Our World, Pt 1'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this here on archiveofourown as a way of forcing me to continue writing. It's been on hiatus since last year. If you have ideas and or suggestions let me know; it's been a year, I obviously need them lol!

Levi & Mikasa

Mikasa brushed her hair from her eyes, only to have it frizz and clump together on her sweaty brow. Her concentration was focused entirely on her body and its position as she manipulated it into a complex pose.

"Just relax guys. Breathe in slowly. Don't strain, but don't be going easy on yourself you here?" said the instructor as he helped a student who desperately needed to have her posture corrected. "Keep your backs and legs straight. Core tight. Try to distribute your weight evenly."

Mikasa stretched to her full extent, slowly feeling her muscles stretch, relax, and her spine pop as her body came in alignment, almost completely supported by her limbs.

"Great job," said the husky voice of her instructor as he walked by her. Mikasa only gave him a nod.

"Okay ladies, relax your positions, stretch out, and I'll see you next week.

Sighs came from around the room as the ladies, and some of the men watched Eren's figure as he walked out of the room to teach his next class. Mikasa quickly stretched before rolling up her mat and walking out of the studio into the locker room.

"Hey, Mikasa right? Our instructor is so hot! Don't you think" a brown haired young woman appeared, giggling beside her. Mikasa only grunted.

"God! I hope he's not gay," said a blonde petite woman as she heard the giggler's words.

Ugh. I'm skipping the shower. I'll just go home.

Her steady steps sounded in her head as she walked to her studio apartment. Her ear buds in, she walked with purpose, head straight, towing her gym bag. As she hurriedly crossed the street, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. She shivered and then shook her head.

Mikasa felt the cold shower hit her skin, sloughing of the sweat of her work out. The water ran down her body slowly as she stood under the stream. She shivered, but didn't bother to turn the tap to a hotter setting. She only shook her long hair from her eyes, before turning off the water and stepping out onto the mat, gathering a towel around her body. She looked out the long floor to ceiling windows of the western wall of her apartment. The apartment, which was positioned in a U-shaped red brick building was on the top floor. All of the top floor apartments featured rooftop access as well as a view of the park across the road. Mikasa's apartment, which was situated in a corner of two joined walls in that U, gave her the maximum view anyone in the building could have. It was the reason she had fallen in love with it.

The western view was perfect for her to see the sunset from her bedroom. She could see anyone entering the building, as the only doors were positioned in the inner most part of the U-shaped building. An iron gate which prevented tresspassers from loitering was high and secure, giving her extra security. She didn't love the feeling of being enclosed by walls and gates, but it made her feel secure.

As she gazed out of the window, she pulled down a see-through but tinted shade so she could change. Slipping on a white dress shirt, tight black slacks, and a pair of knee-high black boots; she grabbed her messenger bag, leaving a note to her room mate.

Gone out. Will meet you at Armin's in time to have your first (legal) drink.

-Mikasa

She locked the door and headed out. Feeling that she was being watched yet again, she turned just inside the gate to look across to the back row of apartments. She saw, in the apartment directly across from hers, a dark figure, standing there, seemingly watching her as she walked away.

Confused, she shook away her paranoid thoughts, and left.

She walked into the bar an hour later, the sound of pool cues striking balls reverberating from the room. The sounds of soft jazz playing in the cozy and dim lighted room, smells of food coming from the kitchen, and laughter of the customers filling her senses. Mikasa walked behind the bar, stowed away her bag under the counter, and tapped the bartender on the shoulder.

"Mikasa! You're here," her friend Armin exclaimed. "Is Eren with you?"

"He said he'd be here in a bit," Mikasa said as she looked at the busy bar, "Need some help?"

Relief was evident on Armin's face. "Would you? I just need to help Connie and Sasha in the kitchen. By the time Eren gets here the kitchen will be closed and I'll be able to come back up front."

"Sasha in the kitchen? Are you trying to lose business?" Mikasa gave a smile, or at least her version of one to her old friend.

"Haha, she is supposed to be waitressing but we have all the orders taken in and Connie is just a little overwhelmed," Armin laughed. "Thanks Mikasa."

"No problem," Mikasa turned to face the bar, quickly pulling up her hair to remove it from her face.

"What'll you have?" She asked.

As she put a pitcher of beer into Sasha's hands and nodded to the customers at the booth who had ordered it, Mikasa turned to a man who sat by himself on a stool by the bar, nursing a whiskey that she had given him ten minutes ago. He was quiet, but aware of his surroundings, sitting in a corner so he could survey the whole room. He would watch her when she wasn't directly facing him. It didn't bother her though. She knew when she should be uncomfortable around someone and when she shouldn't. But she often positioned herself so she could observe him as well.

His head was shaven halfway up his scalp, leaving a uniform length all around his head, reaching about halfway past the top of his ear. He had a wise face, with sad eyes, a firm mouth, and a knowing gaze. He was short for his age, a reason she had carded him, so she knew his name.

Levi.

The door opened, and a cheer spread the bar. "He's here," and "Here comes the birthday boy," filled the room. Mikasa turned to see her roommate, yoga instructor, brother, birthday boy, and best friend walk towards her, smiling wide.

"Mikasa, give me the best you've got!" Eren exclaimed joyfully.

"I'm going to start you off slow," She answered, grinning weakly but genuinely. She poured him a beer from the tap. "Here you go tiger," she said, anticipating his first taste.

Eren grabbed the mug and took a big gulp. As he registered the taste his eyes bulged, his mouth grimaced, and he looked as if he had been electrocuted.

"This is a beer? How do people drink this stuff? Heck, how do they enjoy it?" Eren questioned. He sniffed his drink.

"Told you to start slow. You never believe me." Mikasa chuckled. "I can get you something else," she offered.

"Hmmmm…. I think I'll attempt to 'acquire the taste'," Eren said, "Come to the booth when Armin gets back," He called, turning away from the bar before seeing the figure in the corner and lighting up. "Levi! I didn't think you'd show up!"

Mikasa looked at her brother. How did he know the man? Eren saw her confused reaction and pulled her from around the bar.

"Levi, this is my sister, Mikasa. Mikasa, this is Levi, the new instructor at work that I told you about, the one who moved into our building," Eren tugged his sister toward where Levi sat. Mikasa extended her hand to the man, who hadn't yet spoken, but looked at her with hidden interest. He looked at her for a second before grasping her hand. His hand, which was warm and calloused sent a slight shock into her, and she jumped.

"Mikasa," Levi spoke, his strong voice filled her ears as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, finally. Your brother talks about you a lot at work."

"Levi, nice to meet you. And welcome to the neighborhood I guess. I'm sorry that you'll have to put up with my brother at work as well as at home. He is a little much sometimes." Mikasa said with as straight a face as she could manage.

The corners of Levi's face turned upwards slightly. Eren however gave a joking and offended, "Hey!"

Mikasa, in a moment of uncommon familiarity, grabbed Levi's arm and drink and towed him to the large room off to the side that had been set aside for Eren's birthday celebration. As she had towed him away from the bar area, she saw a shift in Levi's face, as if what she had done seemed completely out of character and he knew it.


	2. 'Our World Pt 2'

"Oi, Eren! Happy 21rst," came Armin's voice from across the room, "Food's coming up, so everyone take a seat."

As everyone gathered together, Levi remained standing until Eren waved him over to sit between him and Mikasa, "Come on Levi, Mikasa doesn't bite. And she's an excellent dinner partner for you, she hardly ever speaks. Ouch!" Eren leaned over, clutching his shin, grinning. "She doesn't bite but she sure does kick!"

"Only when Eren deserves it," Mikasa deadpanned, eliciting and unexpected chuckle from Levi. Levi came and took his seat as Armin, Sasha, and Connie came in bearing platters of food and serving tables. Delicious aromas wafted from the trays. Sushi, pastas, and Armin's famous grilled shrimp and cocktail sauce. Sasha already had a tell-tale red smear on the lapel of her work shirt, accompanied by a content grin, and a serving platter with a tiny gap where five shrimp could easily have lain.

As the food was devoured, and the wine flowed quickly from the pitcher, to the wine glasses, and into the mouths of the celebrating crowd, only Levi, Mikasa, and Armin seemed to be staying relatively sober. Mikasa and Levi were both sipping on their first glass of dark red wine. As everyone began taking their cake and chattering on about nothing in particular, Mikasa looked to Levi.

"So how long have you known my brother," questioned Mikasa.

Levi looked at her as if she were out of character. "I began orientation at the studio last week. The studio is expanding the options that they are providing for their customers. They want to incorporate new programs. I was hired to create the base for a new martial arts program. Judo, Tai Chi, Karate, and a Mixed Martial Arts class."

Mikasa's eyes glowed. "That sounds wonderful. I've been looking to get back into shape and practice with my martial arts. I took karate as a kid before I got into Tai Chi. When do classes start?"

Levi gave her an approving but unsurprised look, "Well, I'm looking to start with one class, then pick the people who need to advance. I'd rather asses how well others are, rather than deal with a bunch of guys who are all brawn and no brain. But since you say you have prior training, maybe you'd be interested in being an assistant teacher? Part time of course, I'm sure you're busy."

"Actually no, I've been training before I enlist in the army," Mikasa countered. "I spend most of my days at the studios and working out, that way I'm in shape before I sign myself into service."

Levi looked at her, "You're leaving Eren?" he appeared confused.

"Eren can take care of himself, he made that quite clear." Mikasa sighed.

"You know, Eren told me about your family. That they passed and you were adopted by his family." Levi looked at her, gauging her reaction.

"He told you that," Mikasa wondered.

For a second, Levi appeared to fidget, as if he had revealed something he hadn't meant to. "Should he not have? I apologize if I have upset you."

"Don't be," Mikasa said while shaking her head. "It's just that Eren has always maintained to everyone that I am his sister. It's not often that he explains how we ended up together. It's interesting."

"What are you talking about, guys!" Eren leaned over and wrapped an arm around the shoulders of both Levi and Mikasa. He wavered and staggered, leaning against them both.

Mikasa and Levi got up in complete unison, catching Eren before he fell to the ground. Mikasa faced Armin and the rest of the friends who were in varied states of inebriation. "We're going to call a cab and head home guys. Eren isn't going to be waking up unless it's to vomit or enjoy a nice long headache."

Well wishes and good-byes were called out as Levi and Mikasa shouldered Eren to the curb, hailing a cab quickly and sliding him against the door. Mikasa sat between them, her drunk brother, and his strange new friend. The back of the cab was relatively small, and Eren slumped in the seat, taking almost half of the back, so Mikasa leaned heavily on Levi.

"Sorry," Mikasa said peering at Levi's face. Which was very, very close.

"You can take it out on Eren in the morning," Levi mused, "Close cabinet doors, use the blender to make your coffee, play some loud music…"

"You're a cunning little bastard aren't you?" Mikasa joked.

Levi appeared to pale, and let out a nervous chuckle before it became a genuine one. "Thanks," he smirked.

"I'll grab the elevator," Mikasa said as they swung open the gate. "Thanks for helping me get him home," Mikasa once again took up a position under Eren's arm.

"He's a little shit. And he's lucky to have you as his sister," Levi responded.

"He's all I have," Mikasa said.

"That's not true," answered Levi.

And before Mikasa could question him, the elevator doors open, and Levi began to set the pace to Mikasa and Eren's apartment.

"How do you know which one is ours?" Mikasa asked.

"Eren," Levi responded promptly.

"Hmmmm," Mikasa shouldered Eren, and juggled her keys in the lock. The three staggered through the doorway, Mikasa guiding them to Eren's bed where they laid him down, not ungently. Mikasa tossed his blanket over him, tucking it under his chin. She also dragged the trash bin so it was right by his bedside.

Looking at Levi she smirked, "He's a lightweight."

She turned off the light and Levi followed her into the kitchen quietly.

"Tea?" She questioned, turning towards her guest. Levi's faced turned into a warm expression of approval as he nodded.

"Chamomile or mint," asked Mikasa.

"Mint," Levi answered, I have a lot to do tonight.

While his answer confused her momentarily, Mikasa quickly put the kettle onto the stove top before excusing herself.

"Tea is above the stove, and mugs are in the corner cabinet. I'll be right back," Mikasa walked into her room as Levi began to move in the kitchen.

Levi took off the squealing kettle and dipped the tea bags into two steaming mugs, one black, and one painted seemingly by a child, saying, "Best Sister of the Year". He took a white packet from his breast pocket, and poured the contents into the second, stirred, then waited for Mikasa's return.


	3. 'Our World Pt 3'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a super short one, sorry!

Mikasa returned wearing loose black yoga pants and a navy V-neck tee. Her hair was loose and fell past her shoulders. Levi watched her carefully as she walked forward. He handed her the "Sister of the Year" mug that Eren had made for her a lifetime ago. As he sipped his tea slowly he leaned towards her against the counter. He seemed to be staring at her hair, either in appreciation or he was miles away.

"What," Mikasa asked.

"Nothing. It's just… have you had your hair that long your whole life?" Levi queried.

"Umm, yeah. Pretty much. Why?" Mikasa had a confused expression on her face.

"Just wondering," he said quickly, before returning to his tea.

"I'm cutting it short tomorrow. I want it short. For when I enlist. Don't want it getting in the way." Mikasa answered. She then took a long drink of tea.

The world went dark.

Levi caught her just as she began to fall to the floor. He easily picked her up, before gently setting her onto the living room couch. He walked briskly to the door, opening it for a figure leaning against the wall, his face shadowed.

"Come in," Levi invited, "Help me get her out of the apartment."

Eren came in through the door. "I don't see why we have to do this-" he stopped as he saw her lying on the couch. "She looks just like her," he whispered.

"Because she is her, you shit," Levi responded. "Let's go. We need to get back home."

Eren looked to the door. "Is he…?" Eren asked motioning towards the door.

"Yeah, Eren is pissed and out for the count. It doesn't matter though, we need her. And we need her now," Levi held the door as Eren scooped her up.

"Let's hope our device can breach the time barrier thingy as well as the universe barrier," Eren mused. "I can't imagine how pissed I- he – is going to be when he realizes Mikasa is gone."

"Let's not find out," Levi replied.

Levi, Eren, and Mikasa disappeared into the night.


	4. 'Their World Pt 1'

Mikasa slowly opened her eyes. Her memory fast-forwarding through the events of the previous night. Eren's birthday. Eren drunk. Cab ride home. Levi. Tea. Blackness.

'I've been drugged!' She shot up only to yelp at the tight sensation of burning around her wrists. Straining and panting, she fought her confines with an animal-like ferocity.

"Calm down," a faint and familiar voice pleaded through the haze of her perception. "Calm down, Mikasa. It's alright," continued the voice.

"Eren?" Mikasa whispered through her lips, as she immediately settled down. Her arms were still tensed, and she could feel the abrasions and blood oozing out of fresh cuts on her wrists and ankles, but at least she stopped struggling.

"Mikasa, I'm here, you're fine. I promise," Erin whispered.

She couldn't see him clearly. His figure was a blur. Unsteady and undefined. She slowly lost consciousness.

"We shouldn't have tied her up," Eren exclaimed. "She's not going to trust us now."

'Not trust Eren?' Mikasa wondered. 'Impossible.'

She fell back asleep.

"Since Mikasa was taken, the troops have lost moral. She is one of our best. The soldiers respected her. They need her. We need her."

"We need our Mikasa. Not this one," countermanded Eren. "She might not be willing. And she is far from the Mikasa that we are trying to save!"

'Am I not still yours, Eren?' The haze returned.

Mikasa woke up to the bright sun on her face, and the feeling of someone carrying her close to their chest. She slowly and painfully opened her eyes. Attempting to adjust to the brightness after a seemingly endless nightmare.

"Eren," she mumbled groggily, "What's going on?" she looked around unsteadily from her position in her brothers arms. "Where are we?"

"The wall…" he replied solemnly. He sat her down under the shade of a maple tree.

Mikasa turned, and saw a towering wall, impossibly high in front of her.

"Oh," she said. And then she was gone again.

"We should have used one of their drugs on her. This stuff seems to be wreaking havoc on her system." said the voice of a woman within Mikasa's earshot.

"Short notice," Levi answered. "Had to use what I knew."

As the two figures talked back and forth, Mikasa rose silently from the bed, picking up a scapel that lay on an old fashioned carrying medical bag that rested against the bed.

"What. Am. I. Doing. Here," Mikasa demanded.

The woman turned quickly, startled to see the sharp edge in Mikasa's hand pointed towards her. Levi just looked at her with a grim expression.

"You're here because we need you." He replied firmly. "You're here to save us all."

Mikasa stood silently before answering.

"You guys are nuts," she yelled, running towards the door, flinging it wide to see an encampment of men, women, and horses.

Levi grabbed her from behind, drawing her back into the building before calling a boy over to fetch Eren.

She sat on the edge of the bed trembling. No longer out of fear for her safety but out of disbelief.

"Mikasa? Mikasa? Please, say something," Eren begged.

She looked into the green eyes of-, No. He's not Eren. Not my Eren.

"Say something," she whispered, "SAY SOMETHING?" she stood up abruptly. "Your Mikasa is taken captive, by a monsters you have been fighting for over a century, so you decide to go to another world and capture her alternate self to use as a pawn?!"

Eren winced at her tone. "Please Mikasa, we are desperate. You, Levi, and I are the ones the soldiers look up to. Me out of fear for my- condition, and you and Levi because you are the best soldiers born of our time!"

"No!" she replied firmly, "Not me. I am not your Mikasa. I am a shade of her. Just as you are a shade of my Eren!"

"Mikasa," she turned towards the calm voice of Levi. 'Captain Levi' she corrected herself. "Eren is right. There is no other way. If you don't help us then we risk mass desertion. And eventually, extinction." He said solemnly, "The Titans have been fighting us for so long, many are turning a blind eye. Shutting themselves away in a blind attempt to live lives that aren't theirs. Were never theirs. Our lives are at the mercy of the Titans. Of the shifters. Of the Colossal and Armored Titans. This is the last and only chance we will ever have to even attempt defeating them. We need you. We need you until we can somehow rest Mikasa from the horde who keep her prisoner. You need only give the appearance of fighting. Eren and I, we will remain by your side, training you to look, act, and fight like her on the practice field. But all we need is your image. Once we have Mikasa back, we can take you home. If you don't agree, if you abandon us. Then we will all die."

Levi looked at her sadly. "Now, if you don't want to help us, then I will return you to the same night from where I took you. But I ask you to think on it. For the sake of this world. For the sake of humanity. We need you." He turned away and walked out the door slowly. As he reached the door he faced her, "If you still want to go home, I will take you tomorrow. But please, think on it."

Then he was gone.

Mikasa's mind was in a frenzy. 'Can I do this? Should I do this? How can I be her? How will I be convincing enough to inspire a whole army?'

'Why am I even considering this madness?' She demanded quietly. 'This isn't my world. Not my responsibility'.

'But if I don't, people will die. Eren will die. Even if he isn't my Eren; he is still hers. Not only will Eren die, but so will all of the shades of my friends. Connie. Sasha. Armin. People I have known almost my whole life. People I love…' she sighed.

'Levi will die.'

She walked through the quiet encampment, past rows of neatly ordered tents. Following directions she had taken from a passing cadet.

She stood outside of the dark uniform tent. Emblazoned on the front flap was the symbol she had observed upon the uniforms of many of the soldiers and horses. Two wings of contrasting color. Freedom. Steeling herself, she knocked on the post supporting the dark green canvas.

Levi emerged promptly, looking her in the eye. "You're not even going to take the night to consider?" he sighed. As he opened his mouth to continue, Mikasa cut him off.

"I'll do it," she said hurriedly.

Levi stared blankly. A look, that, on him, she assumed was the closest thing to shock he was capable of displaying. "You'll stay," he whispered.

She inhaled sharply.

"Yes, I will." Mikasa replied.

Levi stood beside her for a moment. Then grasped her wrist.

"Your training begins now." He said, as he towed her into the darkness.


	5. 'Their World Pt 2'

Mikasa stood in the clearing. Watching Levi as he showed her the gear she would eventually be using, as well as the full body harness and how it would support her entire body.

"What takes cadets three years to master, you will have to learn in weeks. We have already plotted an extraction mission to retrieve our Mikasa on the summer solstice, the longest day of the year. We will need all the time we can get in order to rescue Mikasa, and we have a lot of ground to cover." Levi explained while belting the harness around his trim waist and thighs. "Mikasa's captors are changing locations daily, though with the terrain and limited availability of water, they must stay near a water supply, and the most consistent body of water is the Elbe River."

"Three years? What type of training do they give you guys?" muttered Mikasa.

"We do not have all of the technological advances here that you seem to have in your world." Levi explained. "Things are simpler. You could say- old-fashioned. Your world has advanced so much in your fight to kill other humans. Your competition with one another is senseless. Here, humans fight for survival. Not for the chance to reign over one another."

Mikasa looked at Levi, shocked by his tone. 'In my world, he seemed so much friendlier. Tense. But still, he had the decency not to be snippy.' She stood up as she settled the harness around her hips.

"You're different here," she whispered.

"In what way," Levi asked bluntly.

"You're harder. Tense. You're short with me. You speak aggressively and act as if I've done something wrong," she replied. "Where I'm from, humans are the monsters. And we fight each other because there is always someone who wants to rule over the system. So don't you dare say that in your world things are perfect apart from the Titans. You might be fighting them, but you also squabble amongst yourself. Plus, don't you have a King? He rules over you, and he didn't earn his position. His title has been passed down through his family because when tragedy struck, his ancestor was the first to take action. He doesn't deserve to be King any more than I deserve to be talked down to by someone who didn't live more than a week in my world. Our worlds and lives are incomparable and yet they are the same."

Levi looked at her, absorbed her words, as well as her chastisement.

"You say that our worlds are the same?" Levi asked.

"More than you know," Mikasa replied quickly. "This world may have actual monsters, but humans are just as terrible as those Titans. The only difference is that sometimes they leave their victims alive to suffer alone. Titans at least seem to have the mercy to kill quickly, and not play with the lives of others like humans do." Mikasa's face was serious, and as she bit out the last of her rebuke her long hair cascaded over her face, covering her eyes.

"You're right," Levi remarked, although he showed no sign of chastisement, nor acknowledgement beyond his words. He quickly reached towards her, stepping close, and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"We need to cut it," Levi said, as he tugged her back toward the encampment.

Mikasa sat quietly as Levi ran a comb through her damp hair.

Snip.

"You don't have to do it you know," she offered.

"Mikasa's hair is short. You need to look like her. We can't have someone grow hair three times its normal length in just the week that Mikasa has been missing." Levi explained.

"No- I don't mean the cutting. I can do it fine by myself," she said as she reached up to take up the scissors.

Levi stilled her hands. "I know what she looks like. I'll do it."

Mikasa stilled under the slight pressure he exerted on her hand, before drawing it back into her lap. She closed her eyes lightly, feeling how Levi combed and sectioned her hair, before making deft cuts that left her scalp feeling lighter. As she thought of his words a questioned formed.

"How well do you know her," Mikasa questioned. She felt Levi's movements pause for the briefest of moments. "Are you guys close?"

"Close," Levi scoffed. "Mikasa is obsessed with Eren. She spends her days either training or with him. She is stoic. Calm and collected always. Unless something is wrong with Eren of course."

"And you still say you don't know her," Mikasa asked with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't say anything. I understand her. She just doesn't understand me." Levi continued.

Snip.

Snip.

'I understand you,' Mikasa thought as she relaxed under the sure movements of Levi's hands.

Looking into the mirror, Mikasa felt the short ends of her hair with her fingertips. She smiled lightly.

"I like it," she said, turning to see Levi quickly sweeping the chair and floor clean of the remnants of the hair clippings that littered the floor. "Bit of a neat freak, aren't you?"

Levi turned and looked at her steadily. "I like to clean."

Mikasa walked away before sitting at the desk pushed up against the back wall. "So tell me more of this plan," she asked. "How are you going to explain to the soldiers that they are saving one of their own, if they think that that person is me?"

Levi pulled a chair away from the table, sitting across from her while resting his left ankle on his right leg. He looked at her steadily before answering. "We have a spy who will keep us updated on the movements of Mikasa's kidnappers. Like I said, they will stick close the river, we plan to divide our forces into four groups. Two on each side of the river, as well as each side of the encampment. That way they will be forced to flee in the most direct manner possible, away from the river. Where we will be waiting. The main forces will only see them fleeing, they won't see Mikasa because the enemy won't risk mass numbers getting anywhere near her."

"We?" Mikasa asked.

"I have been given command of the troops that will make a delayed approach to where the Titans intend to flee. I have begun assembling my team. And obviously, you will be with me." He looked at her for a second. "You must know, the only reason they took her, the only reason she is still alive is because of Eren. They want him; either to join them, or to kill him so they can lead the Titans further into the Wall. If they get Eren, then they won't hesitate to kill Mikasa."

They strode through the camp. People greeting them happily as they walked between the rows of forest green tents. Many showed visible signs of relief as they saw Mikasa for the first time.

"Welcome back Ackerman."

"Good to see you Ackerman."

Mikasa could only nod her head at each greeter. She looked to Levi as he observed her interactions with these people she was supposed to know.

"Relax," he said, leading her to the command tent within the encampments center.

"Where are we going," Mikasa questioned.

"It's time for you to meet the team," Levi responded, pulling her into Commander Erwin's tent.

Mikasa followed him inside, looking around at the faces of those gathered, and gasped.

"Jean? Armin? Sasha? Krista? Connie?" she said wondrously before turning to look to Levi. "You didn't tell me that they were here too!"

"Mikasa," asked Sasha, "It's- nice to meet you."

"And you," said Mikasa with a weak smile. She looked around at all these familiar faces. She recognized everything about them, except for their eyes. Their eyes were shaded. Tired. These were the faces she loved, with eyes filled with pain that she couldn't understand. She was shocked as one by one the boys came up and shook her hand. And the girls, Sasha and Krista hugged her quickly.

"Welcome Mikasa," said the voice of Erwin from behind you. "As you can guess, we could only disclose your true identity to a select few. And those assembled here are the best of the best, while also being close to- eh you. We felt that any interactions you might have would give away your identity, so we felt we had to bring them into the team. We thank you for cooperating in this mission. Without you, we would never be able to even attempt to rescue our Mikasa with any hope of success."

Mikasa nodded before returning to look at those surrounding her. "Thanks."

"I've arranged for your team to go to an old training facility in order to get Mikasa ready," Commander Erwin said as he turned to Levi. "You leave tomorrow."


End file.
